I Hate You
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: My version on how Remus and Sirius get back together after the Prank. M for language and light slash.


I hate you

_My version of how Remus and Sirius get back together after the 'willow incident'. Sirius' POV. Rated M for language and some light slash. If I were J.K. Rowling I would not be publishing my stories on fanfiction and would be making millions of dollars with this story. Honestly people…_

"Sirius." I looked up from the homework I was supposed to be doing. James was standing in front of me glaring with his arms folded across his scrawny chest.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm trying to do my homework." _Pshhh. Yeah right._

"No your not." _Dammit._ Why did James have to know me so well? "Go to the Common Room."

"Why?" I demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy?" _Doing nothing._

"Doing what? What are you doing, Sirius? Staring at a blank sheet of parchment?" James' hazel eyes flashed dangerously behind his glasses. "Get your bloody arse downstairs before I hex you so you can fucking apologize to Moony already."

I sneered in the way only a Black could. "Why should I?" The way _I_ saw it, Remus should be apologizing to _me_.

"Why should you? Hmmm, that's a really _good_ question. Oh, _I_ know! _Maybe_, just _maybe_ you should apologize for selling out your boyfriend to fucking _Snivillus _and nearly making Moony a murderer. But no. Never mind. Those are _terrible_ reasons for saying you're sorry."

"Cut the sarcasm, Prongs. You're terrible at it." _Now go away_.

My nose suddenly exploded. I fell to the floor as stars spotted in front of my eyes.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not! I don't know what Remus did to make you sell him out to Snape, and I honestly couldn't care less at the moment."

"Am I… am I _bleeding_?" I brought my hands away from my nose. They were stained Gryffindor red.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of watching you two hate each other."

"Oh my God, I'm bleeding!" I grabbed some ones sock off the floor and pressed it to my bloody nose. "Look what you did to me!"

"If you don't go downstairs and apologize right now I'll do much more then give you a damn nose bleed." James glared at me.

I scowled. _Stupid Lily adoring prank loving glasses wearing Quidditch playing Wanker_. I skulked after James into the Common Room.

The Common Room was empty except for Peter, Remus, and a few oblivious third years.

"Moony?" James gently laid his hand on Remus' shoulder. I felt a jab of jealousy at their contact.

"James, I'm busy- Oh, why is _he_ here?"

My ex-lover glared at me with hate in his honey eyes. I glared back. How dare he act like I was the one to blame?

"Moony." I nodded.

The color quickly drained from Remus' face. "Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever the hell I please." I snapped. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw James motion to Peter and they left for the dormitory.

Remus closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them again they were cold. "Go away Sirius. I have nothing to say to you."

I snorted. "You're awful at lying. If you've got something to say to me spit it out already."

"Fine." Remus slammed his book shut. "Fine." He stood up and faced me. "Do you honestly want to hear what I've got to say to you?"

"Fuck yeah." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Remus whipped out his wand and shot a hex at me. Heat grazed my cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Remus screeched frightening the third years from the Common Room. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I GAVE YOU MY FUCKING VIRGINITY! I _TRUSTED_ YOU!" Remus' face was bright red.

"DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU FUCKING _DARE_ TALK TO ME ABOUT TRUST!" The words burst from my mouth like water from a dam. How dare he... how fucking dare he. I gave him everything he could possibly want in a relationship and more. He had me for Merlin's sake. Sirius fucking Black. And the ungrateful bitch _still_ wasn't happy.

"What do you mean?" Remus demanded.

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER!" I gripped Remus' shoulders and started to shake him. "I fucking _saw_ him sticking his fucking tongue down your throat."

Remus stared at me with wide eyes. "You bastard." He whispered. "You bloody _bastard_." Remus shoved me, and I staggered back. "YOU SOLD ME OUT TO SNAPE BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS?" Angry tears started to run down his face. "You tried to get me_ killed_ just because I snogged Alex?"

I smirked. "If I cant have you no one can. Especially not some pathetic, floppy wanded Hufflepuff."

Remus let out a choked sob, and I felt my heart clench. _Damn fucking conscious_.

"What is_ wrong _with you Sirius?" _My thoughts exactly_. "I knew you were selfish, and I knew you were cold, but I didn't think you were so _heartless_."

I winced. _Did Remus really think that?_ I reached out to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

Remus jerked away from my hand. "Don't touch me." He spat, and started to gather his things. I watched him motionless. "Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even fucking _think_ about me. I never want to see you again. You are _dead _to me."

Remus pushed past me. Making a split second decision I grabbed his arm as Remus stalked past.

"Let go of me, Sirius." Remus whispered to his shoes.

"No."

"Let go."

"Not a chance, Remus."

"LET ME GO!" Remus screamed, trying to jerk away from me. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME SIRIUS BLACK!" _Not a chance, Moony_. I refused to let go of his arm.

"I said no."

"I HATE YOU!" Remus struggled harder. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Ignoring his protests, I yanked Remus to me holding him securely against my body. He pounded my chest with his fists.

"I hate you! I_ hate_ you! I hate you! I hate you! IhateyouIhateyoueIhate youIloveyou. Love you. Love you _so_ so much, Sirius." Remus collapsed sobbing against my chest. "I love you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing Remus closer. "I'm so sorry Moony."

Remus started to kiss my face. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. Never again."

"I wont." Hot tears overflowed my eyes and I cried silently into Remus' hair. "I wont." _I promise_.


End file.
